I Got That Christmas Feeling
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: This is a rewrite/ alternate ending to "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation." One- shot. PHINABELLA! :D Please read and review, Happy Holidays!


_Am I the only one who was mad that Baljeet made out with a random girl, and Phineas couldn't give Isabella a peck on the cheek? Or even a HUG! AHHHHHH!!!! _

_(Ahem, sorry) Anyways, this is a one shot of AFTER (I repeat) AFTER Phineas and Ferb save Christmas, and save Santa… ECT. PHINABELLA! _

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Isabella would be together. So would Baljeet and Ginger, and Milly and Ferb. (Don't ask about the last pairing!) So obviously, I don't own P and F. **

* * *

**I Got That Christmas Feeling **

**(A Phinabella Story) **

"Take a look at this morning's paper." Ferb said, and showed Phineas the newspaper. The bold headline said _World Peace. _Phineas's mouth dropped opened.

"World Peace!?" He exclaimed.

"No, no. This one down here." Ferb gestured to the bottom of the paper, where there was a picture of Ferb playing the harmonica.

"Local Boy Gets Harmonica!" Phineas said happily, "Wow, great picture!" Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet all agreed. Candace suddenly heard the sound of an engine. She Phineas, and Ferb ran to the driveway.

"Hey, mom and dad are home!" Candace exclaimed. Buford smiled widely.

"This has been a great Christmas." He said. Baljeet smiled, and turned to Isabella.

"Isabella, tell Phineas and Ferb I'm going home. I must spend this wonderful day with my family."

"Same." Buford put in. Isabella nodded, but something twinged in her stomach, She felt out of place, with all this Christmas cheer around. But at least she would have it with Phineas! She quickly grabbed her "Fireside Girls Hand guide," and looked up Christmas.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah… hey! What's this? Mistletoe!" She scanned the text, and then gaped at the picture. She had seen this exact plant, hanging in Phineas's living room! A smile grew on her face, and she peeked over the fence to see the Flynn- Flexure kids greeting their parents and grandparents.

"Hey kiddies, Merry Christmas." Their grandfather said, getting out of the car.

"Grandma! Grandpa! You made it!" Phineas yelled, and embraced his grandfather. They started walking towards the fence.

"Merry Christmas." Candace said, as Phineas and Ferb opened the fence door.

"Oomph!" A muffled sound came from behind the fence. Phineas raised an eyebrow.

"I made Figgie Pudding!" Their grandmother said, and the rest of them walked through, and into the house. Phineas stayed behind, and peeked behind the door. Isabella, covered in snow, stared up at him. Phineas giggled.

"Isabella? What are you doing?" He grinned, and helped her up. She shook snow off of herself.

"Shoot, I'm all wet." She said. Phineas cringed apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Why don't you come in a dry off? Me, you, and Ferb could… watch a movie?" He suggested. Isabella remembered that the mistletoe was in the living room.

"SURE!" She blurted out, and took Phineas's hand as he led her into the room. Ferb was already in his feety pajamas, curled up on the coach. Isabella and Phineas joined him, all sharing a blanket.

**~ 45 minutes later ~ **

Ferb ran to go to the bathroom, and get a drink. Kind of ironic. Isabella kept shifting, forcing Phineas to move closer to the left. Closer to the mistletoe. Finally, Isabella stopped.

There was an uncomfortable silence, very unusual for the two of them. Phineas's eyes wandered around, looking for something to do until Ferb got back from his Water/ bathroom break. And then… his eyes landed on the mistletoe, right over them.

"Hey… Isabella." Phineas whispered. Isabella realized he had finally noticed, so she decided to play dumb.

"Yes, Phineas?" She asked innocently. Phineas pointed above them. Isabella still acted naïve.

"Huh?" She asked, trying not to burst into a full blush. Phineas smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry. See, this is mistletoe. And, well… On Christmas, well…. If there's two people under the mistletoe… well… "

"Yes?" Isabella asked, "Yes? YES?" Phineas smiled.

"Well… there's a tradition on Christmas. If there's two people under the mistletoe, you… kiss." Phineas explained. Isabella just had to play dumb for just a tiny bit longer… "And?" She asked, her last dumb moment.

"You, and I. We're under the mistletoe. So, we kiss." Phineas said. Isabella's face became a happy grin, stretched from cheek to cheek.

"Well, if it IS tradition, of course, I'll kiss you." She said. Phineas sighed happily, and took one of Isabella's hands.

"Your SURE your okay?" He asked again, "Okay with this?"

"Yes, yes, I'm FINE," Isabella said impatiently, "I'm ready." Phineas leaned in, so did Isabella. Heat was rushing through her body, and ending up in her face. Her lips were dry, and her heart was racing…. Phineas pecked her on the cheek, and it was over. OVER. Isabella stared. No. This was NOT what she had waited her whole life for!

Phineas smiled. "Thanks, Isabella, for doing that with me. Ferb seems to be taking a while, do you want to go outside?" Isabella's heart pounded.

"Sure." She said flatly. She and Phineas stepped into the freezing night air. Isabella shivered, and Phineas wrapped his arm around her.

"Y' know, Isabella… it's funny. I remember, when my original father… left, I was too young to remember him. But I'll always remember meeting my REAL dad. I remember meeting Ferb. And, it's funny. He first time _I_ saw my parents kiss, it was right here, under this tree." Isabella's heart was growing, doubling in size, and then tripling. And before she knew it…

"MMPH!" Phineas yelped, in muffled surprise. That noise had happened, because Isabella had taken charge. She threw her arms around him, and smashed her lips against his. Phineas eyes were the size of dinner plates, Isabella's tightly closed. Phineas was as stiff as a board, but finally relaxed, and kissed her back.

He felt dizzy. Why in the world was Isabella kissing him like this. She tasted like cinnamon and peppermint, and her lips fit perfectly onto his. It was perfect.

After a few minutes, or a couple hours, or several sunlit days, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily. Even Phineas was as red as a cherry now.

"Where did THAT come from?" Phineas finally asked, breathless. Snow flew around them, softly melting on their faces. And before she knew it, Isabella blurted out what she had been dying to say for too long.

"I've had a crush on you since we were toddlers. You were my best friend, but I wanted us to be more. I've given you so many OBVIOUS hints, yet you still were totally blind to me. But I don't want to be friends, or even BEST friends. I LOVE YOU, PHINEAS FLYNN!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Phineas went from red, to pink, too red again, than to purple. Finally he went back to his original complexion. Isabella had started up again.

"I know you don't love me it's so obvious, I hope this doesn't ruin or friendship, I hope we can still be friends again…" Phineas help up a hand to stop her.

"We can't be friends again." Phineas said. Isabella's face fell, and a golf ball sized lump magically appeared in her throat.

"Wait, let me finish… we can't be friends again, because… I love you too, and I want to be more than friends." And he hugged Isabella so tight, her ribs complained. They stood there, under the tree, in the freezing cold, hugging each other like there was not tomorrow. Neither of them noticed Candace and Ferb looking through the window. They didn't notice them exchange high fives. Because all they noticed was each other.

Isabella and Phineas stared into the others eyes, and there was only one thing Isabella was thinking: _Pfft, who needs mistletoe? _

* * *

_Okay, okay, that was horrible. Sorry. It was overly dramatic and Phineas was so OOC. Sorry! I wrote this really fast, because I wanted to publish it before Christmas. _

_PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN THROUGH IT WAS BAD! PLEASE! _

_Happy Holidays! _

_-KC_


End file.
